Rain
by The Last Comet
Summary: A look into what the dragon slayers are feeling on the day their adoptive parents disappeared and what they are doing, I added some friendships or pairings, you can interpret what it is, it's going to be minor though.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The rain poured on top of the roof of the guild, while everyone is inside there are a few who remain outside in the razor-sharp pouring rain. To be exact, there are three people, but in different locations in Magnolia. They didn't mind the rain; it just relaxed their nerves a bit and helped them think.

No one bothered them since they preferred to be alone today. Even if they are apart the three are close enough to be siblings, a family of dragons.

No one else (besides the guild) really knew why they were always disheartened at this time of year. They just gave sympathetic glances to them as the day went by every year. The thing is the only people who really understand are themselves and they were just closer because of it.

* * *

An: The next chapters I am going to go into the point of view of the other 1st gen dragon slayers and what their thinking about. The day is July 7th if I didn't make it clear. Thanks for reading.


	2. Natsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

He meandered through a deep-green forest, soaked from the still crying clouds, the rain covered his tears while he reminisces on the memories that he held dear.

"Why did you leave, was I too different for you?" He questioned the sky.

He knew he was still was alive with the fire that encompasses his soul. Most people would have thought he was crazy or that his dad was long dead. He never believed them though; he would always hope that his dad was flying over the skies looking for him.

"I have gotten stronger dad, when I see you I will prove to you that I am capable enough to be a dragon and protect my comrades." Natsu said sounding happy all of a sudden.

July 7th is when it all happened; he disappeared, without a trace not even a scent was picked up to bring any leads. He would go to the police but they wouldn't believe him, and he would have to substantiate it anyway.

"Did you have a choice? Would you have stayed?" He wondered, now lying down with the rain creating the illusion of tears that could not reach him. He was grateful of him for being his father when his real parents abandoned him.

He stays on the ground, slowly waiting for this day to end. He lifts his right arm up to the sky with his hand out stretched as if he was trying to grab something.

"I will find you, promise!" His hand turning into a fist grabbing the air and holding it to his heart, Natsu's face filled with determination.

A loud roar is suddenly vibrated across the forest with an unknown source. It couldn't possibly be from any other animal, it had to be from a dragon.

" Igneel!" Natsu shouted, he staggered up and shot up a tree to get to the top.

No one was there, just the forest landscape.

He roared spewing fire over the forest, trying to get a response from that call earlier.

Nothing happened besides the large pathway he created recklessly. He smiled anyway knowing that there are still dragons out in the world.

Natsu hopped out of the tree and started to wander out of the forest in no route in particular. He turned out making it near the apartment he always went to. He sat on the rim of the bridge, looking at the river that is rippled by droplets of rain that somehow kept him warm.

He smiled a bit, "My friends have always been with me, have they?" His smile grew larger as he looked at the fish dancing, "Happy would like those."

"Can I sit next to you?" She said as her blond hair stuck to her face as if she has been in the downpour for hours.

"Sure!" he almost yelled slightly masking his emotions.

She looked at the stream for a bit then looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He grinned.

She smiled then pulled out a paper from her pocket, and handed it to him.

"Do you want to go on a mission, like old times?" She asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun!" Natsu yelled.

She smiled knowing he finally cheered up. She turned around and jumped off the bridge rim as the rain lightened up.

"Race you to the station!" she yelled as she started running.

"Hey Lucy, that's no fair! You had a head start!" Natsu yelled as he was chasing after her, a grin appearing on his face while he is running.

Happy flew out of nowhere jovial that his friend cheered up and flew to the train they were getting on.

* * *

An: I don't know how I did but I tried, thanks for reading, the next chapter is on Gajeel.


	3. Gajeel

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

He was on top of a plateau, high above the sky; the water vapor surrounded him in a mist since it was still raining. He punched away his anger toward rocks and chomped down on steel and iron parts to regain his strength.

"Stupid dragon," he coldly said.

He kept carving at the rocks until nothing was left, he didn't really notice he was creating something that only his emotions can see. He moved destroying random rocks until the anger in him burned out.

"I don't know why I even care, when you didn't even care in the first place." Gajeel shouted to the scattered dust that formerly was rocks. "Did you care?" His tightened fist loosened as his voice got softer.

He plops down on the ground and sits with his legs crisscross, and eats his scrap-metal chips and nuts. The mist from fresh rain surrounded him as he contemplated his thoughts. He was still pretty ticked off that it was another July 7th he had to go through.

"You probably thought I was too weak to take care of." He traced something in the sand with his iron. He wrote Metalicana then erased it in a flash. "I will prove to you that I am stronger than you can imagine." He spoke with confidence.

He let the haze circle around him as he sat there with the wind creating barriers. Gajeel then used his arms to launch to the sky as if he were flying, he kept testing his endurance by shooting up higher in to the clouds but his energy was burning faster than paper.

"I know you're still alive." He yelled in midair. "You're too strong to have died so easily."

His energy ran out and he started to fall like a meteorite. He quickly turned his arms and legs in to pillars then shot them down creating a cushion for his fall. His arms and legs felt sore afterwards though. The new crater became his bed for the time being.

"You never really liked humans that much, so why did you take me in?" He pondered on that for a while since the stars opened up the sky. "You probably took me in since I was annoying you to make me stronger." Gajeel chuckled.

The stars shined brightly as he laid there with his eyes gazing at them. "I will be brighter than those stars. Better, I will make my iron stronger than steel and shinier than platinum. I will be the definition of titanium."

After a while he held his breath then let out a giant roar to a comparison of a dragon's call. He blew out his howl to the sky causing an array of silver and platinum dust to fall from the sky to the plateau in a snow-like scene.

"Have enough guts to say goodbye, you jerk-of-a-dragon!" Gajeel started tearing up, but quickly whipped them away. "I hope you did care because if you didn't why bother taking care of me." He stated. "If you didn't care, then whatever, it doesn't bug me, idiot dragon." He murmured in denial.

* * *

He was flying her up the plateau, Gajeel heard them coming but he didn't bother to move from his spot. He dropped her right next to the crater and he downsized to his normal form and settled in her arms.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?" She hollered slightly tilting the upper half of her body.

"Nothing, what do you want squirt?" He responded, sitting up now.

"Stop calling me that!" Levy yelled.

"We came here to get you." Pantherlily said, hopping down next to him.

"Why?"

"Because you promised master you would clean out the scrap junkyard." Levy responded, sitting at the edge of the crater. "It is part of our community service anyway."

"Ugh, fine." Gajeel got up and started walking.

"It is to keep the guild from being fined, and you're the only one who can handle the metallic odor all day." Pantherlily stated jumping to Gajeel's shoulder making it his seat.

"Whatever, let's get going." He climbed out of the crater and went down the plateau. "Hurry up, half-pint!"

"I'm coming, and stop calling me short!"

Levy halted when she noticed something, she turned around to see a picture sculpted out of rocks. It seemed to be a picture of a boy who resembled Gajeel resting on the side of a gigantic dragon in a cave. A smile graced on her face, she used her magic to spell "Gajeel & Metalicana" as a caption under the sculpture.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" He yelled.

"Sorry, I will be there!" She started running and descended from the plateau to catch up with them.

* * *

An: Sorry for the late post, I had a lot of distractions. Tell me if I kept the characters in character, thanks. Gajeel was hard to write for some reason but I managed. Thanks for reading, tell me how I did if you can. Wendy is the next and final chapter, see you then!


	4. Wendy

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Rain pitter-pattered on the roof of the guild where a small figure sits enveloped in warmth by the shower. She sits with her feet flat, thighs clenched to her chest and her arms binded around them. Her chin rested on her knee as salt water drizzled from her eyes.

"Hey, Grandeeney are you okay out there?" She whispered, shivering in her violet coat and cobalt jeans. She expelled her sky magic in the surrounding area, slowly freezing the air. Carla came up to the roof and headed toward Wendy.

Wendy remained in her spot as Carla tried to coax her to come inside the guild. "Wendy, come inside! You'll seize a cold out here!" Carla said, gesturing her paws. "We have hot chocolate, and you can talk to the other members about today if you want."

"No thanks, Carla." Wendy sighed, "I don't want to bother them with my burdens."

"Fine," Carla sighed, pulling out a faux panda snood hat out of her blue jacket (somehow since it was bigger than she), and put it on Wendy's head. She started to walk back inside then yelled, "You better not get sick!"

Wendy beamed. "Thank you," she stuffed her hands in the paws of the hat.

The air became thicker as she released her magic. Droplets of water started to freeze but not into ice more into a powder. It snowed; she used her energy to cause the heavens to become thick enough to snow around the guild. The powdery snow makes her reminisce on her memories on Grandeeney and it made her tear up a bit with a smile.

"You were always so benevolent, even though you were kind of nosy." She mused.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Mirajane asked, cleaning the tables since most of the guild is empty because most of the members are out on missions or doing work of some sort.

"She'll be alright tomorrow" Carla said, sitting on a stool with her arms crossed. "She really did love her; Grandeeney was the only real family she had until the July 7th incident when all the dragons disappeared."

"Can we go see her?"

"No, she wants her solitude." Carla came over and helped pick up left over trash scattered everywhere.

Mirajane's face dropped a little.

"Are you free wherever you are?" She asked the sky with snow sluggishly burying her. "I have friends now, like you wanted." A small smile glued on her face.

Wendy shook the snow off and started to climb to the top of the roof. "I know you see potential in me, when you see me again, I want to show you how strong I have become" she stood at the top of the guild; tears began to run down her already flushed cheeks. "If I _ever_ see you again," she stopped crying after a while but she kept shivering.

Afterward, she climbed off the roof and went in the guild. "Wendy!" Mira bellowed.

"I'm heading out for a walk, if that's okay."

"Sure, enjoy your walk," Wendy gave her a smile and turned to leave.

"Bye!" Romeo who was at the corner of the guild, chased after her, he ran by her side.

"Hey, wait up Wendy!" Wendy stopped and turned around. "Can I take a stroll with you" he hyperventilated."

"Um….Sure" She looked away blushing a little.

* * *

After a while walking he gazed at her and asked, "Can you tell me about this date?"

"Okay," She twiddled her fingers. "I only know that it is when all the dragons disappeared, but I'm sure a lot of major things happened that day too, sorry if that isn't any good."

"That's okay," He laced his hands behind his head. "Was Grandine a good parent?"

Confused about the random question, she answered anyway. "Yes, she was very nurturing and a good dragon to be around. I just wish she was still here with me."

It was quiet for a while and the snow stopped with the sky prying itself through the clouds. Wendy shivered from the cold, Romeo then wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"My dad is somewhat like that except I avoid him when he is drunk or just being annoying." He ran up a hill and waved Wendy to follow.

They sat down and watched the sunset. "Hey, um…Is there a reason you wanted to saunter with me?" Wendy tried to maintain her gaze on the sunset.

"You seemed forlorn and I just wanted to remind you that you have someone by your side…..You have a guild by you, that will march by you." A small grin showed as he leaned back a little.

Wendy smiled a bit with her cheeks slightly flushing at the first part of what he said. "Thank you." She got an idea. "Romeo closed your eyes, please."

"Um…Okay" He closed his eyes and waited for whatever is going to happen.

Wendy stood up and concentrated with her eyes closed. She raised her arms like she was absorbing the sun and she then pulled them down with her hands gripped as if she pulled something. Lastly, she gave her dragon roar at the sky. "You can open them now."

"Wow, this is amazing!" he awed at the purple sunset with drifts of scarlet that mixed the sky.

"Thanks, Grandine taught me this, I rarely use this though as it is difficult to move the chemicals that are scattered in the atmosphere."

"She must have been a great teacher."

"Yeah, I still miss her though"

Romeo rested his body down on the side of the hill and patted the grass next to him. "I will be at your side for the rest of the day or longer if you want."

Wendy went to lie next to him, and they just talked about their adventures, people they admire, and their dreams until dusk. The Milky Way Galaxy generated a river of stars above them. They stargazed and had a completion to see who can find the most constellations.

Eventually, Romeo fell asleep, and Wendy just positioned herself close to him and turned to her side. She watched him slumber and grinned. "I have made another really good friend, haven't I. Thank you."

* * *

An: I may have gone overboard with this chapter also a little sidetracked, and as for the characters I think I did pretty well (I wouldn't know for sure unless I got feedback). As for Wendy's powers I went with theories since she _is_ a sky dragon slayer, like making the air denser causing the weather to become cooler, and since she controls the sky (air), I thought she could move the particles in the air to change the color of the sky. I kind of felt it was also similar to air bending (Avatar). Also, as for the relationship in the chapters (even though it's minor) is your interpretation, it could be friendship or more it is for you to decide. Oh and for the hat Wendy was wearing it was a snood that my friend wears usually, I really like that hat (panda snood hat if you want to look it up). Thanks for all who even considered just looking at my story and read it, also sorry for my long rambling, thanks for reading the story is now done.


End file.
